prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Bloopers
This article contains all the bloopers from Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game): *Lincoln Burrows is coming as the last one coming over the wall. In the series, it's Michael Scofield who is as last over the wall. *The guards say that there were 7 inmates that escaped. But there were 8 in the series. This is because Tweener does not exist in the game and the fact that the actor who portrayed him was in jail during game's development and wasn't considered as important for the game. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *Some people have mustaches, while not in the series like Roy Geary. *Some people have not mustaches in the game like Henry Pope. *Westmoreland wears glasses, is clean shaven and bald in the game but not in the series. *Bob Hudson's death during the big riot didn't appeared. *In the serie, every prisoner is inside the prison, while they escaping. In the game every prisoner is outside, while not inside. *Trumpets discover the hole in the cell. thumb|right|250px|The building is very close to the fence. *Trumpets is knocked out by Paxton after that The Fox River 8 had passed the hole. *C-Note was also the first one who was going into the whole to escape from Trumpets. In the game it was Michael. *In the game there is a whole fence around the wall the Fox River Eight from escape. However in the serie there was only thread and not a whole fence. **This is possibility to make it easier for Michael and Lincoln in the game to escape. *In the game Abruzzi escapes the same day from Fox River as he did come back. However in the show, there's a few days before he leaves and not the day that he did come back. *Patterson is talking with Becky in a room. While Paxton leaves with the evidence, he opens a few minutes later a room where he sees Patterson. This is impossible, because Patterson was with Becky a few places down, however he was found by Paxton alone. Patterson did also not moving on the map. *Lincoln and Michael are already discovered by the lights during the escape. In the serie the escape wasn't until 8 people left Fox River via escaping. Lincoln wasn't discovered during that time. *The cable didn't broke in the game when Michael tries to get over the wall. In the serie, the cable broke down, making it hard for Michael to broke out. *Manche Sanchez wasn't seen as last one who taked the cable in the game. In the serie it was Manche as last, not Lincoln. *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. The light is out (beginning) and The light is on (end). *A mistake on the picture is that you can see Jack Mannix when the lights are out in the beginning of the game, while it's only at the end. *When Michael and Paxton are talking, you can see a guard with a black skin can being seen behind them. When Davis is coming, the guard is already gone without moving. The guard is seen and gone *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see here that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he's attacked Avocado is alone. *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he was first seen, he has a black skin, here. But the next day it appears to be a white prisoner. here. *When Avocado is in his cell, the next day after Tom Paxton came, he has a cellmate, while at the very beginning, there was no cellmate by Avocado. *While you're slow walking as Tom Paxton, many times you can be seen by an Corrections Officer, even if they do look the other way. This is impossible, because they have not eyes in there other side of their head. *When Tom Paxton is coming to his cell, you are Scofield's cell, which is number 40. Avocado's cell is 41, then is coming cell 42/43 and then Tom Paxton's cell number 44. Cell number 42 or 43 is missing. *Some Corrections Officer are talking to someone, while nobody react. It's also then unknown who they are talking to, given their purpose because of no one mentioned a name or you see the character to who they are talking to. *Manche Sanchez wasn't seen with the group, during the escape. *Theodore Bagwell and C-Note weren't seen with the PI crew during the game, only Lincoln, Abruzzi and Michael. *Haywire looked younger in the game then in the show. *Avocado who is first in cell 41 has been moved to cell 38. A black inmate who's in cell 42/43 has now been moved to cell 39. Another black inmate who's in cell 45, is now in cell 41, Avocado's old cell. *Both picture of the cells from Michael Scofield and Tom Paxton have different colors (grey and light grey). *During the big riot there are a lot of people shot, while not in the show only Stroker, Bob Hudson and Turk died. *In the beginning, you can see a black inmate in 42/43, however the next morning he's been replaced by the white inmates. *Tom Paxton says in chapter 7: but I can't hurt to be wearing a guards uniform during a manhunt. How does Tom Paxton already know that they escape is not failing? This is a storyline blooper. *When Paxton gained access to the laundry he encounters Jones behind a checkpoint after having recovered the CO uniform, Jones is waiting for Paxton outside the Laundry but if the player get back to the laudry he will see Jones in the laundry while he's outside: meaning that there are 2 Jones in same time. *Agent Richardson and Agent Bates did already know where to find Tom Paxton while never visiting the prison. *When Sara Tancredi runs with a Corrections Officer to Charles Westmoreland who has a "heart attack" she left the door open while there are no guards who are protecting the door from prisoners. **This also could making a riot because of Sara's action in the game. 3 guards are in the work place with Charles Westmoreland, while the door is open with a lot of inmates without guards. *It's not very logical to leave prisoners here alone as seen of the time: 2:22 and 2:38. **This could also make a riot while there are no guards. *The escape route is much longer and has a few different things as can be seen here. **Also it's not logical to go back with 8 men while there are various lights. **The escape route is also too long and not logical as it is in the show. **The escape route is here in the building, out the building and again in the building and out the building, not just the whole time in the building as in the show as can been seen here. *Also when you walk to a guard in the dark, you're not Game Over. *Before and after the time Sucre is captured, he doesn't weare clothes like in the show. *It's not logical to see Say Davis and Smith watching a football game, because: **Say Davis was bringing the 5 prisoners to their cell, while Tom Paxton was already looking for Jack Mannix. **Smith was searching in the dark for "someone" in the game. *This means that there are 2 Smith's and Say Davis at a different place. *The time doesn't fit between Michael and Lincoln's discovering and Paxton's break out. When Lincoln and Michael are discovered, they should already be gone and not when Paxton is fighting with Jack Mannix. *When Michael and Lincoln are discovered, police cops should already search for them. Not much later when Paxton is breaking out. *When Tom Paxton is searching for the blueprints, he comes at here at 2:33 at a place where you can drink water. However there are no plastic cups so you can drink out it. *Also at the place where you can drink water, there's no water in there at 2:33. *Agent Orwell is reading a paper out of nothing at 3:18. *When Tom Paxton is called by Brad Bellick because he has a visitor, a black inmate named Black Hitman can be seen again in cell 42/43 instead of the white inmates of a different looking black inmate. You can also seeing this inmate looking at Paxton when he leaves his cell. *There's no sheet at the time of the escape out Michael's cell, while in the show it was. *There was also no closet before the tunnel where the remaining Fox River Eight and Charles Westmoreland are escaping from. *At the place of the whole fence is the cable. But if you look here at 6:58, you can see that the cable even go's to a different way then in the show. *The cable end here at the right way from the window's point of view and not left. *Brad Bellick somehow found the hole but: **Sucre, who was captured didn't tell him about. **Tweener don't excist in the game, so he couldn't know from about the hole in the guards room. **Charles Westmoreland didn't had a fight with Bellick, because he didn't blood. *The building of Fox River and the whole fence are very close to each other and not as far from each other as in the show. Category:Mistakes Category:Errors Category:Bloopers